


Propaganda

by cassiandameron



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiandameron/pseuds/cassiandameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Propaganda. Yeah, that’s exactly what they turned you into.</p><p>And you hate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propaganda

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little character piece on Cap with some good old rage. Completely welcome to feed back or grammar mistakes etc.

_Propaganda._

That’s what they called you. Good ol’ capitalist propaganda. And they were right, weren’t they? Every time you looked at yourself smiling in those reels. Propaganda. Yeah, that’s exactly what they turned you into.

And you hate it.

You hate it because you weren’t made for it. You could feel it in your bones, before the experiment. Before the training. When you were still small and frail. When you were just a kid from Brooklyn.

_You’re practically just a toy with the government up your ass._

It made your blood boil. You saw your friends dying and you had the strength. You had the power. Most of all, you had the good in you. The hot white that drove you mad. It pushed you out. Pushed you through the pain and the humiliation.

Go. Fight. **Win.**

And you did. You forced the darkness to come crashing down. But there is a secret force in this world you were unaware of. It pulls at its best of creatures. It pulls and pulls till it can use you up. Attracted by your beautiful white soul, the universe pulled you up into that aircraft. It pulled you to destroy its enemies. It pulled you down into the ice and the cold and the darkness. It extinguished what it could of your heart.

_Schmidt, Bucky, Peggy._

It keeps pulling you to the edge because it’s greedy and it wants. When your eyes snap open and you’re in a clean white room. It’s wrong. When your eyes meet those dancing brown ones, that’s when it hits you. You can tell it in the clothes and the grimaces. In his snarky comments, you can see it.

This is it. You missed your dance.


End file.
